


Hellhound Tamer PT1

by ShivThird



Series: Hellhound Tamer [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivThird/pseuds/ShivThird
Summary: This is an old piece of writing I am submitting in a bid to talk to a friend I have lost contact with.I will post the 2nd part and continue the story upon request, but it's not a project I take very seriously at the moment.Based off of this charactermonstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Hellhound





	Hellhound Tamer PT1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lode900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lode900/gifts).

> This is for user lode900. I hope you reach out to me soon. 
> 
> This is a very early version of the story. Comment if you have questions!

“A hellhound tamer, huh?” Celia scoffed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, and cursed herself for being too loud. 

“A hellhound tamer?” She heard Shiro, her colleague, say behind her. Celia knew she shouldn’t have said something so brazen out loud, something that would undoubtedly catch the attention of her colleague. Shiro put her large, furry forearms on Celia’s shoulders. Shiro didn’t work as a journalist, but instead was kept around for security. Hellhounds, known for being both physically powerful, as well as protective, made them a good fit for a security guards. “Shouldn’t you be out making sure the building isn’t vandalized again?” Celia asked.

“It’s broad daylight, I’m supposed to be out making sure someone doesn’t come in here and try to kill us. Now tell me more about this hellhound tamer.” She said with a grin. Celia sighed. She looked again at the forum, a popular one that took over soon after monsterkind began the long integration process with human society. It was majorly used to discuss politics surrounding monsters and humans, as well as general happenings. It was there that a man had gotten popularity, after supposedly claiming he could tame hellhounds, a feat that was believed to be impossible, even for a god.

“He’s just an arrogant prick. He’s made a few blogposts about his past experiences with hellhounds, and claims that he can tame them.” Shiro grinned behind her.

“Gonna go interview him?” 

“I might, yes. You can’t come,” Celia answered flatly, knowing exactly what the hound’s intention was. Celia worked as a journalist for a company that produced media for monsterkind; they made magazines, newspapers, and had several online venues to publish articles and videos about monsters and their interactions with humans. As danukis know plenty about how to manipulate an average human, she specialized in interviews.

“Wouldn’t it be good for whatever piece you end up writing about him? Come onnnn! It’d be good material, wouldn’t it? Seeing him to talk to a hellhound? Let me be a part of your interview.” She demanded. 

“You realize I’ll be filming, right? This is professional business. You can’t pull your usual antics and hurt the man, or worse yet, rape him,” Celia pointed out. “It’d taint my image.”

“You’re talking like a human! We don’t go around raping every man we see.” She sounded offended. Celia knew she wasn’t.

“I already know you see this as a challenge,” She said, turning to look at the fiery girl. Shiro grinned wider.

“No tricks here, just a formal interview.”

Leo agreed to the interview reluctantly after a conversation with Celia over the phone. “As I said, I don’t claim to be able to tame hellhounds. That’s something people online like to claim I am capable of, but I am far from it. As long as you approach me knowing that I don’t claim that, you can come interview me any time,” He said.

“Does today work for you? Around noon?” She asked, and then nearly yelped as she saw Shilo looking at her from across the room. “Unless you’d like more time to prepare, of course, we can always do it tomorrow-” She said, hoping she’d be able to evade Shiro’s participation by scheduling around her. 

“Noon works fine.” He gave her his address. “And one more thing… I have a friend-- colleague, I mean, who’d like to meet you.” Shiro walked over to her, putting her ear near the speaker to listen in. “She’s a hellhound. She thinks it would be-- we, think it would be interesting for the interview.” She glanced at Shiro. “She’s well behaved.” He agreed, and at noon, they got into Celia’s car to drive to his house.

“Absolutely no screwing with this guy. He seems nice, and we don’t want a lawsuit,” Celia said as she started the car. 

“I can control myself,” She stated. As they arrived at his house, a large dwelling with beautiful landscaping, trees lining the short pathway to the front door, Shiro’s heartbeat increased. She wondered if this male could really do the things he said he could, maybe he could resist and not submit to a hellhound like her. She laughed to herself. Of course he couldn’t. I’ll show him, She thought. They walked up and rung the doorbell twice. Steps could be heard within, and soon, Leo answered the door. He was tall, and had dark hair with light brown eyes that glowed in the sunlight. He had a large figure, with muscular arms connected to broad shoulders, all shown off by a tank top. His eyes looked intense, though this was offset by a small smile that gave him a pleasant, although somewhat menacing affect. He looked smug and cruel, yet friendly. “Hi there. It’s nice to meet you in person,” he said politely. He outstretched a large arm for a handshake, a gesture the Danuki was familiar with. Celia shook his hand with a smile. 

“Thank you for having us.” She looked behind her. “This is my colleague, Shiro.” Shiro approached confidently and shook his hand firmly, making intense eye contact. She was just as tall as the man she stood in front of. Leo smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Shiro. Come in, I was just making coffee. Would you like some? I have tea as well,” He offered, stepping inside his home.

“Tea sounds nice,” Celia said, following Leo. Shiro trailed behind, not saying anything. The inside of his home was furnished with chairs and couches that looked very comfortable, all sat in front of a large tv. A few books were strewn haphazardly around, filled with bookmarks.

“It’s not very tidy, but I think it’s comfortable,” He commented, stepping into the kitchen to make tea. “I’m afraid I only have chai and chamomile. Which do you prefer?” He called out from the kitchen.  
“Chai,” Came the answer, and he began brewing. He stepped back into the living room with a cup of coffee and tea.

“Take a seat, if you’d like. We could do the interview anywhere you like, I have an office- well, more of a room with a table, if you’d like to do it there,” He said. Celia took a seat while Shiro continued to strut around the room, looking at every detail. Celia cursed Shiro in her mind for being impolite, but decided not to say anything. She expected this kind of behavior. So it begins, She thought to herself. Leo sat down and handed the tea to Celia.

“Thank you. You must read often,” She commented.

“I do, though lately, all my reading is done on the internet. I just can’t bring myself to put a good book on a shelf where it won’t be touched again,” He explained. Shiro, without a word, left the room and started heading down the hall. 

“Shiro!” Celia exclaimed, cursing again her rudeness. “That’s impolite!” She yelled after her, getting up to chase her.

“Don’t worry, sit down. I don’t mind,” He said with a smile. “You told me what to expect with the interview over the phone, but tell me more about why you brought a hellhound with you,” He requested. “It’s an interesting ” 

“It wasn’t my idea, in fact she basically forced me to bring her along. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer,” She explained. “And for your information, she’s usually very well behaved.” 

“Do you expect a hellhound to behave when a human man’s existence and title as the hellhound tamer taunts her?” Suddenly, he heard a drawer open from his office, and got up to check on her. Celia followed, apologizing. They walked into the room to find Shiro picking up a photograph from a drawer in his desk. It was a picture of Leo and a hellhound girl posing for a picture, both of them smiling happily. 

“This one of your pets?” Shiro asked with a grin, head cocked slightly.

“She was someone close to me. An equal” He explained, walking over to her. He took the photo from her hands and put it into the drawer, closing it. The room had a single large table in the middle of it with several chairs surrounding it. On the table were books and papers, many of them sketches and drawings. A laptop sat at the head of it, where Leo stood. Celia stood in the doorway uncomfortably. “Would you like to start the interview here?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah, this will do.” Celia entered the room and pulled out a chair across from leo to sit in, and got a camera out of her bag. While she was turning it on and setting it up, Shiro pulled out a chair next to Celia and sat down, arms crossed. She’s being awfully quiet- not something I’d expect of her. Perhaps she’s actually intimidated? Celia thought to herself. She looked over at Shiro, who had a smile on her face. No, something else is going on here. Celia set the camera on the table pointed at Leo and hit record. “Thanks, again, for having me here, Leo. Tell me a bit about yourself,” She asked.

“I’m an artist and writer, but I trade stocks in my off time. I’ve been quite successful in that, but it was stressful business, so I do it part time now. Leaves a lot of time to pursue arts,” He said, his hands on the table, holding each other. He looked comfortable, leaning back in his chair slightly and speaking confidently. 

“People online have been calling you the hellhound tamer. What do you think of that title?” Celia asked in a formal tone.

“Nobody is able to ‘tame’ a hellhound, and I don’t claim to be able to. It’s no secret that hellhounds, when in a relationship with a man, force them to submit and become their loyal, submissive husbands. Be it through sex or other means, men will almost always submit to a hellhound. I do not. Any relationship I have with a hellhound will be on equal terms; try all they want, I refuse to be submissive to them.”

“It seems like that sort of ongoing interaction with a hellhound would be exhausting, physically and mentally,” Celia commented.

“You’re right: a relationship between me and a hellhound is a near constant struggle for power and dominance. Even though I don’t expect to win that battle, I don’t lose, either. As a matter of fact, the hellhound species tend to thrive off a relationship like that, as do I. It can be frustrating for both parties, though.” Shiro shifted in her seat. Celia looked over to her to find her grinning, staring at Leo.

“Tell me more about your past experiences with hellhounds. Just now you said that the woman in the photo in your drawer was close to you, and your equal. What was that relationship like?” 

“It was mostly as I’ve described so far. We met a long time ago, and she and I became very close through our struggle. Even though it was a battle, we both loved it, and each other.”

“You speak like you’re no longer together. What happened, if I may ask?”

Leo paused, and looked down. When he looked up, his face looked serious. “She died protecting me from some dangerous people. I painfully regret a few choices I made that day, but allowing her to try to protect me is the most regretful. I tried stopping her, but many hellhounds are so protective and territorial of their partners, it’s difficult to get them to stand down,” He explained. His smile came back, though he still looked solemn. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” She said. Leo nodded. She went on with the questions. “How many hellhounds have you been with?”  
“3 to date. With each one, I got better at controlling them, at least to the capacity of keeping social balance. I had to work to control my desire to give in. It’s very hard not to just let them take control over you when they’re on top of you, telling you to let go. Do you want to know what I do when I feel like I’m about to break?” He paused, looking at Shiro. “I turn them over and show them who’s boss.” He smiled as he saw Shiro get increasingly riled up in her seat. She grinned almost wildly, tapping her arm with her finger. 

“Interesting…” Celia says hesitantly, and uncomfortably. “And this doesn’t backfire on you? Hellhounds are known for fighting back in bed,” She asks.

“While I am physically weaker than most of monsterkind, I am stronger than the average human. But what lets me keep my place is my skills in martial arts. I know jujitsu, primarily, and a couple other styles of grappling that allow me to handle someone stronger than me. It’s not always easy, but I can make most people submit if they try to attack me.” Shiro’s excitement visibly leaked out as she fidgeted in her seat. “You’ve been awfully quiet, Shiro,” He pointed out. “I don’t mean to challenge you, but surely you have something to say.”

“You seem so confident that you’re able to control us and keep us docile, yet you’ve been through 3 of us? I doubt that things go the way you say at all,” She accused him. Leo smiled smugly.

“Believe what you want to believe, but the fact is that hellhounds have tried before, and haven’t been able to make me submit to them.”

“Is that what got your previous pet killed? Did you get angry that she tried to show you your rightful place? She must not have been much of a hellhound,” She asked, her eyes radiating confidence. Leo’s smile faded ever so slightly, which Shiro noticed.

“She died protecting me as her husband, like I said. I would have done the same for her,” He retorted, and added “Please don’t speak of her like that.” 

Shiro grinned, knowing she had touched a nerve. “Or what?” She stood up and walked over to him. Leo looked at her, his intense gaze (which most humans would not hold when being approached by someone like her) throwing Shiro off for half a second. She caught herself and continued her taunting. “Any hellhound who lets herself be domesticated by a human like you is weak. That, or you’re lying about everything you’re saying. I bet you’re trembling inside right now, seeing a real hellhound stand over you. Are you afraid?” Leo’s expression was less than friendly. His confident and calm gaze transformed to momentary hostility and combativeness. He sat for a second with his eyes closed and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes, his confident gaze was back. He stood up and faced Shiro.  
“I know why you’re saying these things. It is, in fact, because you’re intimidated. You see before you someone who claims that you have no power over, and that scares you. But knowing your species, you’re also excited. You’re burning up because you’re desperate to show me that I’m wrong and to put me into my place. Am I right?” He asked. He leaned in and whispered in Shiro’s ear, out of sight from the camera, “Then do it.” Shiro’s grin widened wildly as she shoved Leo to the ground. Immediately she tried to get on top of him, but Leo was prepared and put his feet on Shiro’s hips to prevent her progress. She lunged at him but was kept at bay by Leo’s legs, giving Leo the opportunity to grab one of Shiro’s arms. He swung his leg over it and pulled her close, his left thigh pressed against her neck. He wrapped his other leg around her and locked it with his left, this time keeping her arm above it. Celia was shouting at Shiro, but kept her distance from the scuffle, filming the whole thing. “Wrapping your legs around me, you slut?!” Shiro yelled from between Leo’s legs, and immediately Leo pushed up with his hips and pulled her arm across her neck. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down towards his hips, and heard the hound choke. She didn’t yield and continued to thrash wildly in his hold. “It’s over. Calm down,” He spoke softly but sternly. He pushed her head down further, causing the hellhound to make worse noises. 

“You’re going to fucking hurt her!” Celia yelped. Instead of letting go, Leo tightened his grip. 

“She needs to calm down before I’m letting her go,” He explained cooly. Celia said nothing. After a few more seconds of painful choking noises coming from Shiro, she slowly began to stop resisting, eventually stopping completely while still keeping herself up. Leo slowly released his legs from her. Shiro immediately crawled away from him, coughing for a second as she got up. Leo slowly got up, looking winded. Shiro glared at him from behind Celia, Celia still looking terrified and pointing the camera on Leo. Leo sighed and cracked his neck, moving it from side to side. The tension between the defeated and the victorious filled the air, Celia’s horrified onlooking making the air tighter. Nobody knew what to say, until finally Leo spoke up, a small smile on his face. “Thank you for coming here today, I hope the interview was useful. Don’t frame me too bad if you end up writing about me and using that interview, but I have a feeling you won’t.” He said. “Let me know if you want a follow up,” He added, chuckling. Celia turned to shiro. 

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, not once letting the camera drift from Leo. Shiro didn’t answer, only glared at Leo. “Let’s go,” She said after a moment, finally turning off the camera and making her way out of the house. Leo followed them. Shiro was already out of the door and headed to the car, giving Celia a moment to apologize and make a polite farewell. Leo watched them drive off from his front door, and as soon as they were out of sight, he looked out at the dimming sky, and stepped back inside and closed the door.


End file.
